Titanic, Amourshipping version
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: This is the story of Titanic, but with the one-sided cannon shipping: Amourshipping :) What everyone of my followers was waiting. So first it starts on the actuallity, then it will be related by Serena, since she met Ash, and until the Titanic's fall. I hope you like it, I am trying my
1. I am Serena DeWitt

Note: I don't own Pokemon and its characters, and alsi I don't own the movie movie "Titanic".

P.S: The characters in this story have the names of the characters of Pokemon, but they have the last name of the characters of the movie "Titanic".

P.S.2: I also include in this story pokemons

P.S.3: Each saturday I will publish each chapter in english and in spanish of this story.

P.S.3: This story will have 16 chapters, it will start from July and it will end on October; but that won't let me gone write other stories.

P.S.4: I am thinking on writing more stories, but from other series, this will start when I end this story.

P.S.5: Rose's relate will start from chapter 3.

_Chapter I: I am Serena DeWitt_

_(__Music for this story part: "My heart will go on")_

_It is shown a short video of the first and last trip of the Titanic, that was going from London to New York. Many people and pokemons (on the ship) they were seeing one last time to their friends and familiars, some of those persons were going to start a new life, others to make new friendships, and other kind of reasons. The point of this, is that the life of the survivors from the legendary sailing was not gone be the same._

_(The flash back ends, but the song)_

_Back to the actuallity, the scenary changes to the deeping sea, where a group of submarines were trying to find the Titanic, that was under the sea; their objetive was to find the legendary collar called "The sea heart", which was owned to a survivor of the Titanic. This mission was guided by a treasure hunter called Handsome, who wished so much to have that unique and rare treasure._

_Back with the submarines, which have already found Titanic. For them it was a big impression of how it look after so much time under the sea, it looked completely oxided. They decided to get near the bow, while their leader (the colectionist) was saving each moment that was passing throught the ruins of the boat. So it started the moment to get inside the Titanic, by sending a little robot first class part to investigate._

Handsome: Be careful Ritchie (N / A: Ritchie is assistant Handsome in this story), I hope you know this robot handle very well.

Ritchie: Do not worry boss, I'll have care (starts to handle the robot). (With the vision of the robot) WOW boss Titanic look like the inside, seem ruins. Handsome: Ritchie, the Titanic was in ruins after the collapse. Any news yet? Ritchie: No boss, but will go to a room to see if I'm lucky (and guide the robot to the nearest room).

Handsome: (thinking). RITCHIE STOP, move that picture carefully, I think I saw something.

Ritchie: OK boss. (And orders the robot move that retratro)

Handsome: Be careful. Ritchie: OK (and manages to get the picture the way). Usually head, I think this will interest you, is safe, and safes are things of great importance, as the heart of the sea.

Handsome: Ritchie and other, our payment arrived (Ritchie used the robot to carry that safe).

Ritchie: Yes sir. (The setting is changed to the ship's mission)

The entire crew was celebrating with Handosme and other people in the submarine to get the treasure (which was already on the boat), or at least that's what everyone thought.

Ritchie: Who is the best Handosme?

Handsome: It's you. Now recording now, you bring the bottle of whiskey.

Ritchie: Yes.

Handsome: Very good (and as he spoke, they had finished opening the safe, and Ritchie and opened the bottle). Now we have to see that there are inside. (But only finds completely wet a folder of papers and drawings) Damn, turn the camera off.

_(In the research room of the ship, scientists were investigating the roles that were within the safe, while Handsome attending a work call)_

Handsome: Look I have searched in the safe and now this morning my team and I will look into the other bedrooms first class, and if necessary ... (but is interrupted by Ritchie)

Ritchie: Boss watch this drawing, do not see something familiar.

Handsome: (thinking). (Back to reality) Bring me the photo of the necklace. Ritchie: Here is boss. (And gives the photo)

Handsome: For God is amazing.

While in another part, in a house to be more specific, where you could hear the television

News woman: Handsome, a treasure hunter who is in the Caribbean, is using all its resources to reach the most famous shipwreck of all the Titanic. Right now we connect with him via satellite. Hello Handsome.

Handsome: Hi Alexa, obviously everyone knows the story of the Titanic, but I do not care what is known in the Titanic, and here ahoritamismo are using robotic technology to delve into the depths of the Titanic. Also check this Alexa, this is a picture of a lady with heart in her throat, my hypothesis is that the necklace belonged to this woman.

While they were talking, an elderly lady approached the best TV to hear the news.

?: (Surprised) It can not be.

On night, Handsome received a call.

Ritchie: Handsome must take this call, really will interest you.

Handsome: It better. (Answering the call) Hello?

?: Good evening Mr. Handsome, I was wondering if you found the heart of the ocean?

To be continue...


	2. The woman from the drawing

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, and "Titanic"

_Chapter II: The woman from the drawing _

After the call he received the treasure hunter Handsome, he decided that if he wanted to find the" Heart of the Sea ", he needed the help woman, so his team decided to ship it to where Handsome and his fleet (but she wanted her daughter to accompany her and her Pokemon.)

The scene changes to the fleet where Handsome and his team were the helicopter took the woman and was going to get.

Handsome she is a liar or a crazy crazy that only seeks fame and money, do not remember what happened to that lady a few months ago was telling Ritchie his boss, while the two were headed to the meeting point with the woman. Serena DeWitt died on the Titanic, if still alive she would have more than 100 years. Moreover I studied the history of this woman, she is an actress, and now you say?-le kept insisting Ritchie to Handsome.

Despite the constant insistence to his boss, Handsome trusted what he said the lady. After that, the lady arrived, and was received by Handsome.

Good morning Miss Serena DeWitt, shower Keldysh (that's the name of the fleet Handsome) Handsome said politely.

Good morning mr. Handsome-Serena replied.

Let me take her to her room Handsome said.

Already in Serena's room, accompanied by her granddaughter Leaf, Handsome, accompanied by Ritchie decided to go see them.

Serena, do you need anything?-asked Handsome.

Yes, I want to see my drawing-Serena said.

Then in the research room, while Serena witnessed his drawing (intact), she began to remember their time spent in the Titanic, accompanied by a boy of the same age, then Handsome decided to ask a question of Serena.

According to my research, you had a heart of the sea, which was given to you by your fiance Kalm Nathan, a week before he sailed on Titanic, and if you are the lady of the drawing, must have used the collar on the same day where the Titanic sank, the April 14, 1912-Handsome said.

If it's drawing woman murmured Ritchie, who did not trust what Serena said. Exactly, Serena replied.

And could you do me a favor, and tell me your experience on the Titanic?, after this presentation-asked Handsome.

Mr. Handsome it will be a pleasure-Serena said as she stood from her chair to see well.

After the talk, Ritchie showed how a 3D presentation was that the Titanic sank. After the exposure, the Handsome showed video camera images of the Titanic in the bottom of the sea, and this made Serena began to remember the tragic moments that she not only lived, but also people who were on the Titanic and pokemons who died for the cold of the sea.

Nana, better rest, carried Leaf said worried. Do not! Leaf-Serena said as she turned her metal chair.

So how it all started? Handsome said, and he start saving the speech.

Serena ... she thought.

Continue...

I went short, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. And I'm going to give you very soon I will start writing another story that takes place in medieval times, no date, because I'm planning well, I think this story is the best I've written.


	3. The Titanic begins to sail

Note: I do not own Pokemon, and Titanic.

_Surprise, to compensate it for another chapter, I decided to post this Friday. Well I know that in the first two chapters were not as long, but at last they came today. Serena tells her story in the Titanic, the moment I met the love of his life. Needless to say, Begin this story. _

_Chapter III: The Titanic begins to sail _

_After Serena and reached the boat Leaf Handsome, Handsome opted to ask and record the experiences of Serena on the Titanic. _

It was 84 years ago, in my time the Titanic was called the "ship of dreams" and what was said ...-Serena, and she begins to tell his story...

_84 years ago in London, England (N/A: The narrator is still the same as always) ... There was a big crowd of people and Pokémon, many of them would address the Titanic, at the time called the "ship of dreams", while others would goodbye to his friends. All sorts of people were going to address, from the world's richest, the middle class, immigrants seeking a better life, touristas, etc..._

_In the upper class, a rich family just arrived, a young woman with honey-colored hair tied with a ponytail, with sapphire eyes, well dressed, getting out of his luxury car to board the Titanic with her mother . Although she did not looked much will the Titanic. _

I do not see the fuss, that ship is not as big as the Mauretania (a boat like the Titanic elegant) said not that impressed her. I assure my lady this boat is the best, and is larger and luxurious than the Mauretani-said a man rich.

I must be sincere to you my lady, your daughter is hard to impress Grace (the girl's mother name)-said the rich man

_After that, setting the time on your watch, he decided to take the ladies aboard the Titanic. _

_While on another part, on a bar to be more specific, a young man with one of his friends were playing a game of poker with some foreigners, I must say what was at stake was very valuable and there was not so much time._

Ash, are you crazy you have bet everything we had-he muttered his friend. Brock, if you have nothing, you have nothing to lose-said Ash.

Idiota, no puedo creer que hayas apostado nuestros tickets (Translation: You moron, I cannot believe you bet our tickets)-he said to his companion.

_The game was continueing while everyone was swapping cards and there was not so much time, because what the foreigners were betting were 3rd class tickets to Titanic. _

Well, the moment of truth, someone's life is going to change-said Ash.

Brock-asked Ash.

Nothing-said Brock while he was showing his cards on the table.

Barry (the person Ash and Brock were playing poker)-Ash asked, then Barry shows him his cards, and had two pairs.

Oh ho, sorry Brock-said Ash.

Feel, you have bet all of our money...-Brock said angrily, but Ash interrupts him. Sorry you do are not gone see your family for a long time, because we're going to America, I have fulll my friends-said Ash victoriously, as he showed his cards on the table and celebrated with Brock, who already had tickets for the Titanic, by its victory.

_And just when Ash was going to collect money he had bet, Mr. (not Barry) called Paul, he lifted the pole to Ash and gave him a menacing look to hit, but then punched him to Barry for having staked their tickets. _

MY FRIENDS, I AM GOING TO AMERICA-triumphantly cried Brock.

No my friends, the Titanic sails in 5 minutes-said the bartender. Oh no, let's go Brock-Ash said, as he and Brock collected his bags and profits, and went running out of the bar to the Titanic.

_Both were running as fast as possible, do not have much time left. _

Run, Brock quickly! There you go with style said Ash.

You see, it's my destiny, I'm going to America to be rich-Brock said.

_And just in time, the two arrived at the door to enter the Titanic. _

Wait, wait, passengers, passengers here-Ash was telling the gentleman who checked the tickets.

...-Reviewing the tickets. Have you were already reviewed?-asked the sir.

Yes, we are sane, we're Americans-Ash was saying.

Okay, go aboard-said the sir

_Already aboard, the ropes that held the Titanic began to part. Yes, the Titanic began its journey, many of the people who were not, they were saying goodbye to those who sailed on Titanic, and those who were on the Titanic, also said goodbye to them, even if they do not known them, a clear example: Ash and Brock. _

_Once inside the Titanic, Ash and Brock began searching their rooms, and to find them, they ran into others who were friends of Barry and Paul. _

Hello, Ash Dawson here-said Ash.

¿Dónde esta Paul? (Translation: Where is Paul?)-asked his companion who was unable to answer.

_While on the high class, in a room, a young honey-colored hair was unpacking her paintings brought, and while she was doing that, a young millionaire like her, entered to her room._

Very carefully unpack those paintings-said the young girl. Yes my mistress-said the maid.

We notice that you waste so much money on those "paintings"-said the young man. The difference with the like of art between Kalm and me is that I do have a great like-said the girl.

A yes, who is the artist?-asked Kalm.

A man called Picasso-replied the girl.

Ha, he will never become famous-Kalm said. At least you have not waste so much money-Kalm said.

_This comment made the young honey hair withdraw elsewhere. _

_The next afternoon, the Titanic sailed the west coast of Ireland, surrounded by nothing more and nothing less than the sea. He could see that many water type pokemon accompanied the Titanic. While Ash and Brock felt they were close to the United States. _

I can already see the Statue of Liberty, clear something small-said Brock.

I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!-Ash shouted over the edge of the boat screaming along with Brock.

_Continued ... Well this time if it was longer than the other, I see them on Saturday, and also appreciate your comments, bye._


	4. You jump, I jump

**Note: I do not own Pokemon or Titanic. Returned to the ship, continuing this story, thanks to the users who had read my stories, my fanfic in "The Battle for the love of Ash" (users who read Spanish, do not worry, I'll translate) is now is my most read story with a total of 9000 views and comments (11), I appreciate that, we'll see if this story accomplished moment, and if not, then it can be "Another year in school with you" (I change the title just that) or "Medieval Chronicles of a true love", these stories will debut in August, the first one on Monday and the other on a Wednesday (which I'm still not sure). I hope to read them, and also leave comments, now with the story ...**

**PS: My way of writing is the same, only what the character quotation marks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV: "You jump, I jump"<p>

While the Titanic was on its way, in the first class, the designer of the Titanic was having a lunch with other rich people, including Grace and Serena DeWitt, Kalm Caledon, and others...

"It is the largest boat manmade object in the history and the master designer Mr. Samuel Andrews. (A/N: Professor Oak makes as the Titanic builder) built it" said a rich man.

"Maybe I joined the pieces but the idea was from Mr. Elm Ismay He had the notion of a steamer large scale, luxury, and here it is." (A / N: Elm makes as Ismay)-Samuel said.

"What do you want to eat sir?"-asked a waiter.

"Salmon" Samuel replied.

All enjoyed their conversation, except for the young Serena DeWitt, who already wanted to sleep while continuing the conversation, and not only that, she wearied him that his mother forced him to be a high-class lady, she wanted to be free no more and behave like a middle class person.

"Behave well Serena"-said Grace, who caught her daughter dozing.

"By the way, who thought of the name Titanic, it was you Samuel?"-asked a lady of high class.

"Yeah, well, I was interested on the size of the boat, which means stability, luxury, and above all force"-said Samuel.

"Do you know the name of Dr. Froy, Mr. Samuel?-interrupted Serena."His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of interest"-said Serena.

"What is the matter with you? "-she whispered Grace to her daughter.

And with that, Serena withdrew from the table.

"So sorry Mr Samuel"-said Grace.

"It's so dynamite Kalm, I hope you can with her"-said the rich lady.

"Maybe I should worry about what interests her"-replied Kalm.

"Froy, who is he? "-Samuel asked.

* * *

><p>While in the outdoor area of the third class people there, foreigners, immigrants, ect, and Pokemon, andor are talking, others began to make new friends, and that is what will happen to two certain crew. One of them, was drawing people...

"The ship is amazing, don't you think Ash?-said wondered Brock.

"Yes it is, is Irish"-Ash replied.

"It's English"-said Brock.

"No, the construct it on Ireland. Some 15,000 Irish did. They made solid as a slashing, Irish hands"-answered a strange voice, and suddenly some Furfrous from first class, came to the area of the third class.

"Great, the Furfrous of first class come here to leave their things"-he said again.

"That lets us know what all we are"-said Ash.

"We can forget it. Clemont Ryan"-said Clermont.

"Ash Dawson"-said Ash.

"Brock"-Brock said.

"And do you make money with your drawings?"-Clermont asked.

But just then, a honey-hair or gold girl, tied with a little ponytail, appeared near Ash, Brock and Clermont (just in the first class, in a class of balcony). Ash's reaction as he see this young lady, it was love at first sight.

"Forget her my friend, a girl like her would not notice someone like you"-said Clemont, but no matter what he said, Ash was still carefully watching the young honey hair girl.

* * *

><p>(AN: Here Serena starts talking while she was having dinner with rich people, while there was violin music, and waiters were and going from the kitchen to meet orders, or delivery)

"I saw my whole life pass through my eyes, or as we would have lived, endless dances and parties, yachts and polo matches, always intolerant people, and the same talk as always. I felt as if I was on the verge of a great precipice with no one to help me, no one cared or realized"-said Serena after not stand this anymore, Serena escapes from the dinner, and rushes off to the bow no matter who he encountered while tears ran from her eyes...

* * *

><p>While Ash, rested on a bench watching the dark sky illuminated by several stars. Out of nowhere, Ash heard a woman ran down where he is, and see where it had come (to the bow), opted to follow...<p>

With Serena, about to end her life, she was already going through the fence prevented people from falling into the sea, and was about to pull away, but then Ash arrives...

"Don't do it"-said Ash.

"Do not walk. Don't come any closer!"-Serena replied.

"Please just give me your hand, and I'll help you out"-said Ash.

"No, stay where you are, or I will fall. I will!"-Serena warned him.

"You will not"-said Ash.

"What do you mean?"-asked Serena.

"Do not assume what I will and will not, you do not know me"-said Serena.

"Well if not, you would have already jumped"-said Ash.

"You are distracting me go!"-said Serena.

"I will not, because I'm part of this. If you fall, I'll have to jump after you"-said Ash, as he was removing his coat.

"Don't be absurd, you will die"-said Serena.

"I'm a good swimmer"-said Ash.

"Then the fall will kill you"-said Serena.

"Yes it will hurt. Not to say no. But what worries me is that the water is pretty cold"-said Ash as he was pulling out his shoes.

"How much?"-asked Serena.

"Frozen, a couple of degrees below zero"-said Ash.

"Have you ever been on Wisconsin?"-asked Ash.

"What?"-Serena asked confused.

"There it has the crudest winters. I was born near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, and my dad and I went fishing on Lake Wissota ice. Fishing in ice is..."-Ash said but was interrupted by Serena.

"I know what ice fishing is!"-Serena cried.

"Sorry. Just that you seem like a classy girl. Well I fell on the ice. And believe me, that as cold as the water hits there as 5,000 knives up hurting all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think, not anything other than pain at least. That is why I am not excited much to jump behind you. But like I said I have no choice. And hopefully if you change your alternative and go across the rail and you will release me from this"-Ash said.

"You are crazy"-said Serena.

"That's what many say, but with all respect miss, I'm not the one hanging from the bow. Please give me your hand, you don't want to do this"-said Ash offering his hand to her.

And she accepted it, as he turned out of danger, as he saw the boy's face closer.

"I'm Ash Dawson"-said Ash.

"Serena DeWitt Bukater"-said Serena.

"You will have to write me your last name"-said Ash, and that sack a little smile to Serena.

But at that moment Serena slips and falls at the edge of the bow, but Ash manages to grab her, and now she is according to Ash. As she screamed.

"Help!"-Serena screamed.

"I got you, go up"-said Ash while he was clutched the arms of Serena.

"Please help me"-Serena screamed scared, and their cries alarmed the night guards, who immediately go to save the young lady (they were far from where they were coming screams)

"Listen to me, listen to me, I got you, and I am not gone release you Serena. calm now and try to climb"-Ash said.

"Almost there"-said Ash while Serena was about to climb it, and the guards had already come. "Got you" Ash said as he and Serena fall to the ground in each others arms; and at that time the guards arrived.

"What is this?"-asked the guard, and seeing Serena scared, without her boots believed that Ash was wanting to try to throw Serena from the bow. "Take a step back and stay away from the girl, and someone search the Marine Sergeant"-shouted the guard.

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable, who do you dare to put your hands on my future wife!"-radically Kalm said to Ash. "Look at me asshole!"-Kalm said, grabbing through the t-shirt to Ash.<p>

"Kalm"-said Serena.

"What do you think you were doing?"-asked Kalm.

"Kalm, it was an accident"-said Serena.

"Accident?"-said with a sarcastic tone Kalm.

"Yes, it was something really stupid ... I was leaning, and I slipped. I was inclined to see the ... the ... prop, and I would have fallen, but Mr. Dawson, rescue me and he almost fell fellow"-said Serena.

"You wanted to see the bow?"-Kalm said confused.

"I always say: women and machines do not mix"-said a keeper.

"Is that how it happened?"-asked the Marine sergeant.

"Yes, that's how it happened"-said Ash.

"So you are a hero. Good job, well done, and I also believe that the young man deserves a reward"-said the sergeant

"Good point, Benigno, give him $ 20, and nothing else"-Kalm said.

"The life of your fiancee worth anything over $ 20"-said Seren serious.

"OK, so Mr. Dawson would like to join us for dinner tomorrow?-asked Kalm.

"I'll be there"-said Ash.

"Okay, then let's go"-said Kalm, as he and all the others retired to their rooms, but .. Benigno wanted to ask one last question to Ash "

No wonder when Miss DeWitt was going to slip you already have your loose shoes"-said Benigno

"..."-Ash said

"I'll be watching"-Benigno said as he leave Ash

To be continued ...

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like this episode is the longest one so far, I hope you guys like it, leave reviews please and see you on Monday in both languages for the premiere of my story "Another year in school with you," invented characters are included here in an international school with many traditions (some known, and other not), as the characters, you will know throughout the history. Until Monday, happy hours, Mysterious Writer Fan :D<strong>


	5. Ash or Kalm

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Titanic.**_

_**Hey guy I am really sorry for taking it too long, not only for Titanic, also fo the other 2 stories, I fell an idiot completely for not thinking about the people that read me on English. This Saturday will have 2 chapters, and I will give you extra information of other stories at the end of this chapter of Titanic. Without telling anymore let's go back to the ship.**_

_Chapter V: Ash or Kalm_

_After Ash and Serena finally met in a romantic way, Ash saved Serena from herselft, I mean trying to end her life by throwing off the ship, and the two fall on each others arms, Ash gets invited to go tomorrow on a dinner with Serena, Kalm and other rich people; and after Ash's rescue, Serena is in her room, and Kalm enters there to give her a present._

_Inside Serena's room, it was completely decorate for a princess (A/N: Well dah, Serena is really beautiful and she deserves to be a princess and Ash should be her prince), and when she was seeing herself on the mirror, Kalm enters there. _

_(Music for this part, a musical box)_

"I have seen you sad, and I don't try to know it. I was wanting to give you this for our marriage, which is the next week; but I thought in this night better"-said Kalm as he open a box, and inside there it was The heart of the sea, a precious collar saphire with the form of a heart, which amazed Serena.

"Oh God"-said Serena amazed.

"As how I feel for you"-said Kalm.

"It is a..."-said Serena, but she was interrupted by Kalm.

"A diamont yes"-said Kalm, as he took the collar and put it under Serena's neck.

"It was used by Luis XVI, and they called it Le Coeur de la Mer"-said Kalm.

"The heart of the ocean"-said Kalm and Serena at the same time.

"It is awesome"-said Serena while she was seeing herself on the mirror with the collar around her neck.

"It is for royalty, we are the royalty Serena. There is nothing that I will not negate to you, if there is not a rejection to me. Open your heart Serena"-said Kalm as he stared to Serena.

_Serena was thinking on her mind, it was really sweet from Kalm to gave her a precious jewel to her, to show his affection to her, but by another part, she cannot stop thinking on Ash, he saved her from herself, and he was different from any other person who she had met. Her heart was thinking in who to choose._

_The next day in the morning, at the first class place, Ash was with Serena, trying to know more of each other._

"I have been alone since I was 15, since my parents died. I don't have brothers, sisters, or any other familiars where I was living, so I leave there, and I haven't come back. I am like a leaf of a tree, that the wind takes it away"-said Ash. "Well Serena, we have walk over the ship talking about how good is the weather, my life, but that is not the reason of why you come with me here, or not?"-said and asked Ash to Serena.

"Well, Mr. Dawson..."-said Serena, but she was interrupted by Ash

"Call me Ash"-said Ash.

"Ash, I want to thank you of what you have done yesterday, not only for saving me, I mean for your discretion"-said Serena a little bit nervous.

"You are welcome"-said Ash.

"I...Now what are thinking: Poor rich girl, what she knows of sadness"-said Serena.

"No, that is not what I am thinking. What I was thinking is that what could had happened to you that you thought that there was no other way than suicide"-said Ash.

"Well..I...it was all my world, you and the people and the inertia of my life. I mean no one cares about me"-said Serena.

"...Do you love him?"-asked Ash.

"Excuse me"-said Serena.

"That if you love him"-said Ash.

"You shouldnt be like that, you cannot ask me that question"-said Serena.

"Well it is just a question"-said Ash. "Do you love Kalm or not"-insits Ash.

"Ahh, this is not an appropiate conversation"-said Serena.

"Why don't you answer to my question?"-asked Ash.

"This is absurd. You don't know me, and I don't know you, and we don't have to talk about this. You are rude, and vain, and I will leave. Mr. Dawson it was good to met you, I have to thank you and that is what I have done..."-said Serena shaking hands with Ash, but she was interrupted by Ash.

"And you insulte"-said Ash.

"You deserve it"-said Serena.

"Correctly"-said Ash.

"I thought that you were gone leave"-said Ash still shaking hands with Serena.

"I am"-said Serena while she was walking away from Ash, but then she stop. "You are so irritant"-said Serena and continue with her walking, but again she stopped. "Wait, I don't have to go, this is first class part, you should have to leave"-said Serena.

"Well, well, well now how is the rude one?"-said Ash.

"Ahh..."-said Serena, and then she took the carpet that Ash was holding on his arm. "What is this that you are carrying?"-asked Serena, while she was seeing what is was inside there, and saw some drawings. "You are an artist?"-asked Serena again, and start looking at the drawings. "They are more or less good. They are... Really good. Ash this work is awesome"-she said and she seat to see the drawings.

"They didn't thought that on Paris"-said Ash sitting next to Serena.

"Paris. You travel so much for been a po... Well a person with not so much money"-said Serena.

"Come on said it, I am poor, that is what you were gone say it"-said Ash, while Serena keep looking at the pictures of Ash, there were many women, and people there. "Ohh and this woman is lady, was sitting on a bar each night, using all the jewels that she had, waiting her lost love so many time. They called her Madame Bijou"-said Ash staring at Serena.

"Well, you have a don Ash, really you have. You see the people"-said Serena.

"I see you"-said Ash which cause Serena to blush a little bit

"And..."-said Seren.

"You should not have jumped"-said Ash.

_While on the restaurant of the first class, Grace was having a meeting with other rich women, they were talking about Serena._

"The objective of the university is to find the correct husband, Serena have done it"-said Grace.

"Look there it comes that vulgar woman, mrs. Delia _(A/N: Delia's rol is mrs. Brown, a rich woman that first thought that Rose and Cal were the best couple, but then she decided to helped Jack with Rose)_"-said a rich woman.

"Let's go, or she will seet with us"-said Grace, as she and the other woman were taking her things to leave the restaurant.

"Hi girls, I was wanting to have a lunch with you"-said Delia

"Ohh sorry but the countess and I were going to see the ocean"-said Grace.

"What a great idea, I was wanting to know the last rumors"-said Delia and she followed the woman.

_While with the captain, who was near the table of Grace, he was talking with one of the designers of the Titanic, Mr. Elm Ismay..._

"We have a great time, all is going to be OK on the ship"-said the captain.

"The networks knows the size of the Titanic, and I want to amaze them with the speed of the ship, I think we should rise the speed, we should amaze them. The first trip of the Titanic should win fame"-said Elm.

"Mr. Ismay, I don't want to force the motors that are all right"-said the captain.

"I know I am just a simple passanger, I will let the decisions to you. But what great should it be to end your career with saling on New York the night of Tuesday and amaze everyone. You will retire with honor. Good man"-said Elm, which left the captain thinking.

_Back to Ash and Serena, who were now near bow looking the sun fall, they were still knowing more about each other..._

"Then I worked on fishing in Monterrey, after that to the wharf of Sta. Monica, and then to The Angels, there I started to made drawings for 10 pennies"-said Ash staring to Serena.

"Why I can't be as you Ash?"-asked Serena. "Just go to the horizon, and do whatever I want"-said Serena. "Tell that one time we are going to go to that wharf, or talk about that at least?"-asked Serena.

"Yeah we are going. Then go to the rusian mountain to puke"-said Ash and this made Serena to laugh. "And finally we are going to ride on a Rapidash together. But only as a real cowboy sitting correctly"-said Ash.

"You mean, with a leg on each side?"-asked Serena.

"Yeah"-said Ash.

"Could you teach me?"-asked Serena a little bit red.

"Of course. If you want"-said Ash.

_Suddenly, their moment was interrupted by Grace, Delia and the other rich women, who saw the relationship of Ash and Serena..._

"Mother... Shall I present you to Ash Dawson?"-asked Serena.

"Yeah of course"-said Grace with a serious tone.

_(Change of narrator to the old Serena) While Serena from the Titanic was talking about Ash, the old Serena was talking about how her mother tthought about Ash._

"Everyone were nice and they had curiosity to meet the man who saved me. Everyone except for my mother, who saw Ash as an insect, a dangerous insect that should be smashed as fast as possible"-said the old Serena.

_Back to the young Serena, Ash, Grace and the others..._

"Looks like you are the choosen one for the hard moments"-said Delia.

_Suddenly, some noisy trumpets were heard, it was the way to announce the dinner..._

"Why does they have to announce the dinner as if we are on the Medieval era"-said Delia.

"Well we have to change our clothes mother. We will see on the dinner Ash"-said Serena leaving with her mother and the others, everyone except for Delia.

"Hey Ash, do you know what are you doing?"-asked Delia.

"No I don't"-said Ash.

"Well you are going to a nest of Seviper"-said Delia. "And what do you think to wear?"-asked Delia.

"Mmmm..."-said Ash.

"That's what I thought. Well let's go to find you some clothes"-said Delia.

_To be continue..._

_**Well this is the end of this chapter, the next one is the dinner and the party one. And as I promise I will tell you more of the other stories:**_

_**For "Medieval Chronicles of a true love": **_

_**1. It will be published on Tuesday or Wednesday, because tomorrow I don't get connected so easy. **_

_**2. I still have not confirmed how many chapters would it have (10 or 15). 3. The main characters are:**_

_**-Ash**_

_**-Serena**_

_**-Delia**_

_**-Merlin (it would be me)**_

_**-May**_

_**-Dawn**_

_**-Iris**_

_**For "Another year on the school with you":**_

_**1. I will publish on Monday the chapter II and III, the 3 is about for the presidence of the grade where Shawn, Ash and Serena are, and also that, those elections will affect the love of Ash and Serena. **_

_**2. There would be another boy who is in love of Serena.**_

_**3. There would be an episode that the protagonists and other students more will go to visit a place (I have not confirm it yet when) and on the day before the last day, will be full of surprises from every protagonists, lost memories, they will have to remember what happened, before they loose their flight back home.**_

_**4. And finally on September, it would be the first special episode, it is on a celebration day, I will give you some hints:**_

_**-It is celebrated on a country of Asia.**_

_**-It is a festival**_

_**-You can find the answer on the aplication Angry Birds Seasons.**_

_**That is all, thanks for reading, try to figure out what is the celebration date. If you have any question leave a review, or send me a PM, see ya on Monday.**_


	6. The dinner and the real party

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and Titanic**_

_**Well I knew, I knew, I couldn't publish on Saturday, because I have to go to a birthday, and other personal things. Here is Titanic let's start.**_

_Chapter VI: The dinner and a real party_

_It was midnight, the party was gone start, but Ash didn't have the formal clothes for it, so Delia decided to help him with the clothes..._

_With Delia and Ash, he was almost ready, he was wearing a black jacket and pants, and a white t-shirt..._

"I knew it, you and my son have the same size of clothes"-said Delia.

"Well thanks"-said Ash.

_Moving to the first class restaurant, everything was shiny, there were many waiters attending and deliverying orders everywhere, there you can hear the sounds of violins, pianos, and more musical instruments. Ash and Delia have arrived there to meet Serena, Grace, Kalm and other rich people..._

"Good afternoon sir"-said the waiter to Ash, as he opened the door.

_As Ash entered he saw the spiral ladders, many rich people with couples, a big dome of glass upwards and he could listen the classic music sound. As he went down, he found Kalm and Grace talking, and then they met the countess, and then upwards, Serena appeared wearing a dark violet vest with large white gloves, and her hair was tied with a little pony tail, Ash inmediately notice her, and he got hypnotized by the beauty of Serena, so he decided to approach where she is, took her hand and kiss it, which leave a little blush on Serena's cheeks._

"I saw it in a movie, and I was wanting to do it"-said Ash, which leave a smile on Serena faces, still a little bit red.

_Then the 2 go where Grace and Kalm where..._

"Dear, remember mr. Dawson"-said Serena.

"Dawson?"-asked Kalm. "Ha, you look awesome, you could be a sir"-said Kalm.

"Yeah could"-said Ash.

_Then the 4 decided to go down to eat. There Serena present to Ash the name of every single rich man and woman, and their jobs. When Grace and Kalm went ahead to find their table, Delia approach to Ash and Serena, to give Ash some tips about the rich people.._

"Remember Ash, they love the money, pretend to have a gold mine, and you are on the club"-said Delia to Ash.

_Inside the dining room, Ash fake to come from a rich family from the U.S.A. every time that he met a rich person and he/she ask Ash from what family did he came._

_(Change of narrator to old Serena) _

"He should be nervous, but he didn't show it, everyone thought that Ash was one of them, perhaps the heir of a big fortune, rich obviously and a member of a club. My mother as always was trying to make him look like an idiot"-said old Serena.

_(Back to the story and the omniscient narrator)_

"So mr. Dawson could you tell us from the third class, they say that on this ship is comfortable"-asked Grace.

"The best that I have seen, is that there are no rats"-answered Ash, and its answer made some laughs from the people around them.

"Mr. Dawson comes from 3rd class, last night he saved the life of my wife"-said Kalm.

"It results that Mr Dawson is an awesome artist, he show me his drawings"-said Serena.

"Serena and I have different thoughts of what is a good art. No ofense of your drawings Mr. Dawson"-said Kalm.

_When the food arrived, Ash got confused in which cover should he used..._

"Every of those are mine?"-whispered to Delia Ash.

"Start from the right, and do as every of us do"-said Delia.

_While Grace had another question to try make dumb Ash..._

"And where did you live Ash?"-asked Grace.

"Well by now I am living on the Titanic. Then God is going to decide my destiny"-answered Ash.

"And how did you got the resources to travel?"-asked Grace.

"I work in every place that I visit, but this time I won my ticket for the Titanic on a poker game. A good hand"-said Ash, which amaze the rich people.

"And did you like that way to live, by luck?"-asked Grace.

"Well, yes madame. I mean I have everything that I need here, air in my lungs and many paper. I like waking up in the morning without knowing what is going to happen, who to meet or where to be. Last night I was sleeping under a bridge, and now I am here, in the world's greatest ship of all, and having a dinner with amazing people. I think that the life is a gift, and I don't want to loose it. You never know to who you are gone meet; I made that each moment of my life to count as one"-said Ash.

"Good said Ash"-said Delia.

"That's right"-said Oak.

"For each day of our lifes"-said Serena as she raise her cup, as the others.

"For each day of our lifes"-said everyone and drink their cups.

_After the dinner ended, everyone decided to go to their beds, except for the women and Ash._

"Ash you have to go?"-asked a little sad Serena.

"I have to go back with the other slaves"-answered Ash.

"Good night Serena"-said Ash as he took Serena's hand and kissed it; which was seen by Grace who didn't look so happy.

_After that Ash left the dining room, and Serena noticed something on her hand, it was a note from Ash which said: MAKE IT COUNT. MEET ME AT THE CLOCK. Inmediately Serena decided to go where the clock was._

_When she reach there, she saw Ash there, and he asked her:_

"Do you want to go to a real party Serena?"-asked Ash facing her.

_Moving to the third class party room, there many people where dancing music from Scotland, it was really different than first class, it had more freedom. Some people were dizzy, but even that they keep getting excited. Serena accepted Ash's invitation and after meeting some people, Ash decided to offer Serena to dance with him._

"Stand up"-said Ash.

"What?"-asked Serena.

"Come on dance with me"-said Ash as he moved Serena to the dancing place.

"But what Ash, I don't know how to do it"-said Serena.

"Well first of all we will have to be near each other"-said Ash as he move his hand to Serena's waist and the other grab Serena's hand, this bring her close to him, which leave a notable blush on Serena's face.

"I don't know how to dance"-said Serena still red.

"Me too, just follow the rhythm, don't think just dance"-said Ash as he dance with Serena.

_While the two keep dancing, they end in a wood platform (A/N: On the Scotland's dance, the couple have to move everywhere, so that explains, why Ash and Serena end on the platform), there the 2 continue to dance, but by knocking with their foots the platform by following the music's rhythm, after that they keep dancing until they got exhausted, so they decided to have a drink typical from Scotland. _

_The next that happened was that Serena accidently slip with her vest, and she fall on Ash's arms, she didn't say anything else than laugh and blush. What they didn't know is that Benigno saw what it happened to both of them, he was spying them._

_To be continue..._

_**Well this was a little bit short, I know, so I hope you like it, so see you another day with more of my stories. Bye**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer.**_


End file.
